Green Eyed Angel
by YankeeFan202
Summary: Hanging out w/ her 2 friends, Bella meets Edward, the handsome stranger from her past that she thought she'd never see again. Now, he seems to show up everywhere. How does he always seem to know where she is? What's he been hiding all this time? No vamps.
1. His name is Mick

**While hanging out with her two friends, Bella meets Edward, the handsome stranger from her past that she thought she'd never see again. There's something strange about him, he didn't age at all, he looks exactly like he did 12 years ago. Now, he seems to show up everywhere. How does he always seem to know where she is? More importantly what has he been hiding all this time? No vamps**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Not Twilight, and not McDonalds.**

**My first fanfic. I reread it a couple times, but there may still be some mistakes. Sorry about them.**

"No! I don't want to eat there again!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Well, too damn bad Rose. Because that's where I want to eat at!" I said. "Come on Rosie, you have to give Bella some credit, what normal girl would want to eat McDonald's as much as Bella Bear?" Emmett piped in. I rolled my eyes and said "Gee, thanks _Em Daisy_"

Emmett's eyes bugged out as he clapped his hand over my mouth. "Bella, would you keep it down! Someone could hear that forbidden, hateful name." He whined, looking over his shoulder, as Rosalie snickered at the nickname. Rose said. "Hey, if it makes you feel better I think it's kind of cute."

She looked over at me, and we busted out laughing at Emmett. "Rose, you're supposed to be on my side!" He pouted. "Oh Emmy you know I'm just teasing you." Said Rose, as she grabbed his face to prove her point.

"Okay, okay let's get this show on the road, I'm starvin' like Marvin here." I yelled. Emmett, deciding he would show us a glimpse of his wisdom and said. "Isn't it Stavin' Marvin?" "Yea, that's what I said." Was my great comeback. He retorted shaking his head like he was disappointed. "Honestly, Bella and you say _I'm _thick."

"Well, smart guy, Marvin is a guy's name, so in that case I'm _like_ Marvin. Get it, Em Daisy?" I replied sarcastically. Emmett made a face of disgust, but before he could say anything Rose cut in. "Who cares about Marvin! Let's figure out where to eat."

I turned to Rosalie and narrowed my eyes as I responded. "_I'm_ going to McD's, and that's my final word!" Rose huffed and muttered. "You know, I can feel my arteries clogging up just walking into the place. I will have to get a salad or something."

I wasn't paying attention until she mentioned the dreaded topic. "You know Bella, you probably wouldn't be so against couples kissing, if you had a guy to do it with. Plus that may make you stop eating at _Fat Burger _so often too." She didn't look happy as we all got in Emmett's jeep.

I scoffed at her, and rolled my eyes at her nickname for McDonald's. "Ugh, Rosalie I don't want to talk about this at the moment." I said as I put my seat belt on and wrapped part of the strap around my neck and hung my head, in a hanging manner.

It was her turn to narrow her eyes as she said. "You _never_ want to talk about it."

As I unwrapped myself I said sarcastically. "Funny how that works, huh? I don't know about you but I'm starting to see a pattern here." I shrugged and give her a big fake smile, just to rub it in a little.

"Come on Bella, don't you want some hot bod, to be feeling up on?" Emmett said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively in the rear view mirror, as he started driving.

I almost gagged, and Rose somehow found the whole exchange hilarious. So, I decided to poke fun at them a little bit.

"Oh, my god! I guess since you guys' are making jabs at me, mean I have not told you about this great guy I met!" I exclaimed with a hand over my mouth, looking at the both of them with huge eyes.

"WHO?!" They both yelled at the same time.

I almost couldn't keep a straight face looking and the both of them. Rose turned completely around, looking at me in the back seat. And Emmett's eyes glued to the rear view mirror.

"Oh, yea he's a great guy… I really wish I were there right now. You've heard of him. Both of you actually." I couldn't suppress my grin anymore. Rose was almost bouncing in her seat with excitement. "Bella you better tell right now, damn it, or I swear!" Rose threatened.

"Well his name is Mick." I said nonchalantly while looking out the window. "Uh, what's his last name?" Emmett asked whiling scratching his head. The confusion on their faces was comical.

I was grinning from ear to ear as I thought _Hook, line, and sinker baby!_

I was almost ripping at the seams with laughter as I said. "It's Donald's, his name is Mick Donald's. And that's exactly where I want to be right now!"

And then the most deafening silence settled over the jeep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An: I know it's short but this is my very first time in doing anything like this. I don't think the other chapters will be super long either. Just a little short story I thought I would give a go at. True thing, one of my friends' hates going to McD's and really does call it 'fat burger' cracks me up every time he says it. Please be gentle and let me know what you think or any of your own jokes you pulled. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Extra Nuggets?

**Hey, just wanted to tell my reviewer that the 'yankee' I'm referring to, is the baseball team, New York Yankees. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_And then the most deafening silence settled over the jeep._

**BPOV**

I let a few giggles out and a few seconds later, Emmett's booming laughter sounded through the jeep, the same time I doubled over in the back seat laughing. Rose was trying her hardest to glare at the both of us, but I could see she found it amusing.

"Bella, that was not funny in the least bit." Said Rose all the while she was trying to keep a straight face.

"Aw, come on Rosie," Emmett slapped his knee, "You have to admit she bamboozled us both." He said when he got himself under control again.

_Well, as far as being in control Emmett can be. _I thought to myself. I realized that we were finally at McDonald's, and quickly got out of the jeep. "Yea Rose, laugh a little. It's not good to keep it bottled up you know." I snickered at her. "Whatever you two." She mumbled, while Emmett gave me a discrete high five and mouthed 'nice one'.

"I saw that!" Rosalie yelled both Emmett and I gave a nervous laugh as we ran into the lobby.

"Hey Bella," A voice called out, "How's it going?"

_Whoa, perfect timing! _I thought,_ Rose looks ready to wring my neck. _That is until I turned to the owner of the voice…Newton.

_Guess I'm not so lucky at after all. Why god, why?_ I groaned internally, and turned to give Mike a small wave. "Hey Mike." As he attempted to give me a stern look, Mike said. "Bella I haven't not see you in here for a while. What's the deal?" I rolled my eyes at him. _Gee, I wonder why?_ "Don't think for a moment that I forgot what you order though!" He exclaimed giving me a huge grin.

"Chicken nuggets and a large fry, coming right up." He quietly added, "I'll make sure to pull some strings and get extra chicken for you." all the while throwing a wink in my direction.

_Extra nuggets! How did I get SO lucky? _I thought sarcastically. I decided to voice my thought. "Geez, Mike your generosity knows no bounds!" "I know right?" He answered, oblivious to my sarcasm.

I turned to Emmett and Rosalie, and stuck my finger in my mouth pretending to gag as they both started laughing quietly.

Rose spoke up saying. "I don't know what's more depressing, the fact that Mike is _still_ hitting on you, or the fact you come here so often he _knows _what you order." She finished shaking her head at me. "He has this huge disgusting crush on me, he probably makes it priority to remember stuff about me." I shuddered in my defense. "_Or_ you eat here way too much." Rosalie replied, while trying to hide her amusement.

"Well if you think about it, it's not that hard to remember, nuggets and fries, Rosie." Emmett piped in after he placed their order.

_Ah, Emmett and his infinite wisdom strike again! _I suppressed a giggle, threatening to escape.

Giving Rose a smug smile; I pointed at him and said. "Thank you." Emmett replied, "No problem Bells." as he grabbed his and Rose's food, and went to find somewhere to sit. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at us and went to follow Emmett.

"Here you are my beautiful Bella." Mike cooed, _almost_ effectively killing my appetite. Almost, if I didn't want good food to go to waste my appetite would be deader then a door nail. "Thanks, and cool it with the 'my beautiful' will you Mike?" I asked. "Your wish is my command." He said in a voice that was probably supposed to be sweet, or maybe sexy. Or was he going for both?

I rolled my eyes at him, and was about to look for Rose and Emmett, but when I turned, my tray and myself went crashing into someone. I felt them grab onto my shoulders to steady us, as I closed my eyes facing the ground in embarrassment.

_Well so much for not wasting good food! _I snorted to myself, feeling my cheeks heat up. _I wonder how red my face is?_

"Whoa there, a little on the clumsy side are we?" A smooth velvet voice said softly, clearly amused.

My eyes snapped open.

_It couldn't be! _

I thought while slowly raising my head to look at the owner of the voice. A face, I _never_ thought I would see again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An: Well there you have it! Sorry, this chapter feels kind of like a filler to me. But I don't know. I don't think updates will continue to be at this pace, but I will try to keep them coming in a timely manner.**

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I will consider any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	3. The Same?

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_It couldn't be! _

_I thought while slowly raising my head to look at the owner of the voice. A face, I never thought I would see again._

**BPOV**

_*~__**Flashback**__~*_

_I remember everything like it happened just yesterday and not 12 years ago. It was like any other Friday night. I was 9 years old, and Renee let me come with her to work at a family owned, small grocery store. Since it was the weekend I usually went with to help her out. The owners liked me; they said that I was mature for my age. I got that a lot. _

_Renee and I were stocking some shelves, when we heard the doorbell jingle, telling us that someone had come in. Renee went to the counter to greet the guest, but when she turned out of my point of view, I heard her start to say. "Welcome to Valley…" _That's strange_._ _I thought, I wonder what's going on? I got up to go to the front of the store, I heard harsh low talking coming from a voice I didn't recognize. I peaked around the corner and saw a short shocking man pointing a gun at Renee. A whimper escaped before I could stop it, and I instantly hide behind the corner I was at._

"_What was that?" The man's harsh voice asked. "It's nothing! Just the freezers settling for the night." Renee said as her voice cracked confirming that she had started crying. "You know what I think? I think someone else is here. You better come out little girl," I instantly froze. _How does know that I'm a young girl? _I thought frantically._ "_Or say good-bye to mommy." The man growled as I heard him cock the hammer on his gun. _

"_DON'T hurt my mom, please!" I cried as I came out of hiding, running over to Renee. She grabbed me and pushed me, to where she was blocking me with her body. _

"_Hey! None of that! Get out where I can see you both." The gunman shouted. I did as I was told because I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want him to hurt Renee._

"_You want to know how I knew your little brat was here with you?" He gave Renee an evil smile that made a shiver go down my spine. "I've been watching you both for quite some time now. Every Friday night both working SO hard, and being SO… __alone.__" He leered at Renee. I saw tears running down her face and I let another small whimper escape me._

_As soon as I made a sound he turned to me and I saw him lick his lips. The way he was looking at me had me wanting to squirm where I was standing. Renee shouted. "Don't you even think about touching her, you monster!" The gunman turned to her with wild eyes. "Well, since you don't have much money in the register, I'm going to have to make this trip worth my while, ain't I?" The gunman leered at her. _

_He reached over at grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. I heard Renee shout. "Don't touch her!" Just as the gunman was going to respond the front door crashed open, and a figure charged the gunman, effectively pushing me out of the way and tackled the man to the ground. _

_Renee grabbed me securely in the arms, and I buried my face into her stomach. I could still hear grunting as the struggle continued, until I could distinctly hear a fist connect with a face. Then everything went quiet. I stood frozen, unsure of who had won and if we were still in danger. Renee confirmed our safety when she sobbed. "Oh my god! Thank you so much. You wouldn't believe what that monster was going to do with my daughter." Renee clutched me even tighter to her as I tried to peak at whom had just saved us._

"_Your safe now," A smooth velvety voice reassured her. "Everything is going to be fine, Ma'am." I could hear him coming closer as he asked. "Are you okay love?" _

_Renee nudged me telling me he was talking to me, so I turned out of Renee's strong hold and shyly turned to face the stranger. He was kneeling on one knee, with his arm resting on his knee and his free hand was running through his unruly reddish brown hair. I stood here looking at the floor for a moment. Until I finally met his intense green eyes and nodding shyly quickly looking away. He gave a tight grin and asked if Renee was okay she nodded as well._

"_You should probably call the police." The stranger said calmly as he stood getting ready to leave. "Wait! Don't you think you should stay until the authorities get here?" Renee called, he let out a slow exhale, whiling running a hand through his hair again as he turned to Renee. "I was never here, when you call the police don't mention anything about my being here." He said carefully. "Why? Don't you want them to know you saved us?" She asked him confused._

"_Please, as your returned favor to me…don't say anything." He replied. "Okay, but only because you saved us…saved Bella. For that I can't thank you enough." She turned and went to the back to call the police._

"_Bella." He murmured as his eyes flicked to me. He spoke so quietly I don't think I was supposed to hear. As he spoke he kneeled close down in front of me again. "Are you sure your okay?" I nodded and threw my arms around his neck, giving him a big hug. He gentle patted my back and whispered. "You're alright now, you're alright."_

_Finally finding the courage to speak I pulled back from my sudden hug and I asked in a small voice. "Who are you?" _

_He gave me a gentle smile and said. "I'm someone who has been sent to keep you safe from harm, little one." _

_With that, he stood and left the store. _

_***~End of Flashback~***_

I looked up at the same face of the person I walked into and the stranger that saved my mom and I, 12 years ago. I realized that was exactly the right word to describe him.

The same, nothing about him had changed after all those years.

'_That's impossible!' _I thought to myself. I saw him chuckle as he spoke. "It's not impossible for you to be a little clumsy, it natural to an extent." I gave him a confused look, _how did he hear what I was thinking_? He must have seen my confused look as he explained. "You said 'that's impossible' which is not true as I have mentioned. I'm Edward by the way."

_Whoa, I jumped the gun on that one!_

I didn't realize I spoke out loud to where he could hear me. Sometimes I don't know how I function in life, I always let my imagination run away with me. I didn't realize that he was still holding onto me until I heard Emmett's wolf whistling and giving a thumb's up wagging his eyebrows at me. I just snorted at him, then I saw Rosalie making a B-line toward me.

"Oh no!" I groaned when I backed away from Edward. "You silly girl don't be rude invite your friend to eat with us!" She exclaimed motioning us to follow her. "Rose I really don't think he would want to join a group of stran…" But Edward cut me off before I could finish. "I'd love to join, if that's okay with everyone…" He turned to look directly at me; I saw Rose was looking at me from behind Edward. She was mouthing 'YES! YES! COME ON!' As she was waving over to where Emmett was sitting.

"Uh, whatever floats your boat, I guess" I shrugged nonchalantly, on the inside my heart was pounding so hard I thought for sure everyone could here it.

"Great!" Rose exclaimed excitedly. Edward gave me the sexiest crooked grin I think I have ever seen. "You've rocked my boat for a long time," he said almost silently.

But I heard it. My eyes snapped up to his. _Play it cool Bella, play it cool._

"I'm glad I can join you." He said as he turned away quickly and went over to where Emmett and Rosalie were sitting. He pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit. I quickly walked to the table and sat giving Edward a mumbled 'thanks'. "My pleasure." I turned to my friends and introduced everyone. "Edward this is Rosalie Hale, and Emmett McCarthy, guys Edward..." I trailed off realizing I didn't know him last name. "Cullen, Edward Cullen, and it is a pleasure to meet you both." He responded politely, as the whole table decided to start eating. I had completely forgotten about my lost meal, as I blatantly stared at Edward. Every so often Edward's eyes would dart in my direction and he would catch me staring at him. I'd quickly look away as my cheeks flushed. I got lost in thought after a while.

_How come he's acting like nothing's different? Well, I guess for him nothing _**has** _changed. But why is he pretending to not recognize me? He saved me twice, and he acting like we don't know each other._

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt someone kick my shin under the table and looked see Rosalie giving me a look that said, 'Don't scare him off with your staring.' I just shrugged my shoulders, while trying to fight off my blush.

After everyone else finished eating, there was easy conversation for a bit. Then we all decided to head home for the evening. Rose and Emmett went ahead to the jeep to wait, leaving me behind in McD's with Edward. "So…I don't suppose you would be willing to, uh" He scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know…hang out sometime?" He looked around nervously.

_Funny I don't remember him being nervous. He has been acting really strange. What am I saying? I don't know what _normal_ is for him. _I thought to myself, as I replied. "Umm…sure, I would really like that." His head snapped in my direction with his surprise. "Really? Okay great, here," He said as he pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote something on a napkin. "Here's my number, give me a call and we'll figure something out." Said Edward as he gave me the folded napkin. "Alright, I'll give you a call tomorrow, if that's okay?" I asked shyly. "Sure, tomorrow then." He responded eagerly, he turned and starting walking away.

I went out the jeep to find Rosalie bouncing in her seat and Emmett leaning out the window giving me catcalls. I rolled my eyes and laughed at both of them.

"Well, what happened?" Emmett asked.

Rose cut in before I could answer. "Are you going to hang out again sometime soon?"

"Did he give you his number?" She asked eagerly.

"Are you going to do the _nasty _the next time you see him?" Emmett asked wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't you dare hold out on me, young lady!" He said in his 'stern voice' shaking his finger, grinning slyly at me.

"Guys, Guys, first of all, Emmett get your Booger Hook out of my face! Second of all calm down. Third of all, in answer to the Spanish Inquisition," I stopped to take a breath, "He gave me his number, chances are looking good, already answered but in case you already forgot, yes he did, Emmett don't be ridiculous, of course not, and I'm not withholding anything." I replied counting the answers on my fingers as I went.

I didn't think it was a wise decision to tell my best friends that I've meet Edward twice before in the past. And to add icing to this crazy cake, he was exactly the same after 12 years...of that I was positive.

"Bella!" Emmett whined. "I don't pick my nose, so my fingers are not 'Booger Hooks' as you so nicely put it." I snickered. "Aw, Emmett I didn't mean to hurt your _delicate sensitivity._" I shot back sarcastically. "I know you don't pick your nose, but that was the first thing that came to mind when I was talking so I just went with it."

Rose sighed cutting into our little argument. "Well Bella, I hope that you may have just found yourself a keeper in Edward." She stated dreamily, then her face contorted into something like disgust. "Weird that when you found him, he happened to be at Fat Burger of all places." She finished taking a drink of her bottled water.

I decided then and there that I was going to figure out what was going on with Edward. But I couldn't let Rose think she got the last word in when it came to _my _dating life…or lack of.

"And you thought going to McDonald's was bad for me!" I sighed turning to look out the window.

Rose chocked and sputtered on her drink, while Emmett's booming laughter could probably be heard from the car next to us, I'm sure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Well there's Chapter 3 for you lovelies! Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I will consider any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Alright, Sexy Man

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Sorry for taking longer to update if anyone cares?**

**Last Time-**

"_And you thought going to McDonald's was bad for me!" I sighed turning to look out the window._

_Rose chocked and sputtered on her drink, while Emmett's booming laughter could probably be heard from the car next to us, I'm sure._

**BPOV**

I went up to my front door waving good-bye to Rose and Emmett as they drove away. I kept replaying the course of events that happened today over and over in my head. I went to the bathroom to get ready to settle in for the night, while brushing my teeth I started wondering when would be a good time to call Edward tomorrow. I didn't want it to be too early and sound needy, but I also didn't want to call too late and sound like I didn't care.

I went to my room and got into bed, deciding that calling around lunchtime would be best. When I fell asleep that night where a certain mysterious green-eyed man starred in my dreams.

~~0000~~

The next morning I woke up suddenly the next morning from an intense dream. When I looked over at my alarm clock I saw it was only 9:10 am. I sighed and fell back into my pillows, my thoughts once again returning to the night before. I was going to question Edward when the opportunity arose. I decided to get ready for the day, and started cleaning up around my house just to kill time before calling Edward.

Time never dragged so slow in my life.

11:00- Wash the dishes in the sink by hand. Look at the clock 11:15.

Vacuum the living room; look at the clock 11:20. Continue vacuuming the bedroom, look at clock 11:30.

Decide to vacuum the whole damn house, when finished look at the clock. _Success!_ It's now 11:55, which I decided was close enough.

I ran to use the phone in the kitchen, and took me a couple of tries to finally get the number dialed right. The phone rang three times before I started wondering if he was going to pick up. After the fifth ring I hung up, coming up with multiple reasons as to why he wouldn't answer. Maybe, he's a late riser; he might have stayed up late and is trying to sleep in. No, that didn't seem like a good explanation, Edward doesn't strike me as a late sleeper. Maybe he's ignoring me that seemed the most logical idea. _Why else would he not answer if he knew I was going to call? He probably gave me to the wrong number!_ I was cut off from my melodramatics when the phone starting ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Bella, it's Edward." _His smooth voice instantly calmed my fears.

"Hi Edward. I literally _just_ tried calling you. Are you busy right now?" I asked him curious to know what he was doing when I called.

He responded nonchalantly, "Yeah, sorry I was caught up with something when you called. And, no I'm not busy anymore, are you doing anything later?" I replied, "Nothing that I know of."

"Good, because I want to take you to lunch." He replied eagerly, upon hearing my open afternoon.

"Oh gosh," I sighed, "I suppose I can use up one of my precious afternoons to go out with you." I teased.

"Geez, Bella don't worry about my ego it can take of itself." He teased back.

I'm pretty sure I could hear him rolling his eyes at me. "So, where are we going and when are we meeting up?" I asked him, hoping he wouldn't go over board on lunch. I mean we _just_ met each other for Christ sakes! I was brought out of my thoughts when someone knocked on the front door. "Hang on Edward someone's at the door." When I opened the door there stood Edward holding a cell phone to ear. When he saw me he closed the phone and said, "We're meeting _now_."

"Edward! Holy Hell what are you doing here?" I asked stunned at his presence. "I came to take you to lunch of course, you think I'm going to make you drive after _I _invited you?" I was still somewhat shocked to see him…here on my porch. "Edward, really you didn't have to come get me." I really didn't want to feel like I was making people dote on my hand and foot. "Bella, don't be ridiculous of course I did." He smiled his handsome crooked smile. "Okay, this is going no where, so where are we going to lunch?" I asked grabbing my wallet and house keys on the table next to the door. Edward walked to my side of the car, which I noticed was a silver Volvo, and opened my door waiting for me to get in. "Why thank you kind sir." I teased in an over enthusiastic voice. "Of course Madam." He gave a huge bow, taking my hand and gave the knuckles a gentle kiss. My checks were burning as he went to the driver side and started the car.

We drove in a comfortable silence, both of us just listening to the radio. I decided to try and make small talk. "So, where is it your taking me again?" He grinned, "Actually I never said where we were going, and that's because I want it to be a surprise." I groaned, "I hate surprises, I think I kind of like knowing what's going to happen to me." He frowned, "Bella, sometimes it's nice to not know what's going to happen next, makes life interesting."

I gave him a big fake cheeky grin and said, "Yep that's me boring old Bella for you. Wanting to ruin everyone else's fun by knowing their surprises." He gave a little laugh, "I'm pretty sure you're anything _but _boring Bella." I almost snorted in response. "Hell Edward, I could be a serial killer, and my victims' of choice could be mysterious, sexy green eyed men, for all you know." I rolled my eyes at him. He just sat there in what seemed like stunned silence, I was about to tell him I was kidding when he asked.

"So…you think I'm sexy huh?"

My jaw dropped and I turned to him to find he had a huge smirk on his face.

"Don't kid yourself there, bucko." I replied sarcastically.

I realized that we had arrived at our destination. It was an Italian restaurant called La Bella Italia; I turned to Edward giving him a look that said 'This is too much for you to paying for everything'. He cut me off before I could protest, "Please, I insist." He gave a look that a kid would give his mother when talking her into buying a puppy. "Ugh, fine!" I threw my hands up in surrender.

Edward's smile grew bigger to where I could see his perfectly straight white teeth. "Alright, Goober-Boy lets go." I said shaking my head while trying to fight off a smile of my own. He got out and started to the passenger side but I'd already gotten out and met him in front of the Volvo. He gave a firm look as he took a deep breath, pursing his lips, "What? I got my own door, so what? Who do you think has been getting it my whole life?" I looked up at him through my eyelashes, he face softened immediately and another smile broke out over his face. "I vow from now on, that whenever I'm with you, _I _will open all the doors we come across." He said in a big 'heroic' voice like a knight swearing to protect his princess.

"Yes sir!" I saluted him, and he gave small laugh, taking my hand in his again and gave it another gentle kiss. I could feel my blush coloring my checks as I suddenly found the crack in the parking lot the most interesting thing I had ever seen. "Bella…" I felt Edward put his finger under my chin, "Look at me please." I slowly drew my eyes up to meet his, and found them much closer than I expected, staring into mine with so much intensity that I found my knees going weak. His hand came up to cup my cheek as he leaned in a little closer to me, "May I?' He whispered I was unable to answer as his cool breath fanned across my face. I answered by closing the distance between us; Edward's other hand went down to my waist as he gave me a sweet gentle kiss. After a moment he pulled away, and gave me a crooked smile, "Shall we eat?" He asked holding his arm out for me to take.

As we walked into the restaurant the hostess, whose name tag read Tanya, was trying to catch Edward's eye, I would have seriously hurt the woman, but Edward wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me grounded. Edward cleared his throat as he spoke, "Two please." Tanya smiled and replied, "Right this way." She was using her finger in a motion for us, meaning Edward, to follow. I had to bite my tongue at the over exaggerated sway of her hips, I thought for sure I was going to witness her twisting her ankle. She stopped a corner booth, and then turning to Edward to ask, "Is this one alright with you?" Edward turned to me to answer "What do you think love?" I leaned up and kissed his cheek and said, "It's perfect for privacy."

"Is there anything I can get for you and your friend?" Tanya interrupted our little moment. Edward narrowed his eyes and turned to the hostess and said in a cold voice, "Better service would be nice."

Tanya's eyed about popped out of her head, and I gasped looking at Edward, I had never seen him angry and it kind of startled me. "Ye-Yes sir, I'm sorry." Tanya sputtered and quickly left for the kitchen area. As we got settled into our seats a waiter came over. "Is there anything I can get you both to start the evening?" He asked politely, I looked at his nametag and responded, "Well Ben, I think I would like a Pepsi please." He made a little note and turned to Edward, "And you sir?" Edward smiled, "I'll have the same, thanks"

"Alright I will have those right out for you." With that Ben swiftly left to get our drinks.

"I like him, very professional." Edward spoke absently. "What kind of music do you listen to?" He asked suddenly. I shrugged, looking around the restaurant "Honestly, I listen to pretty much everything, I'm not picky, little of this and little of that."

"What's your favorite color?" He asked when I finished answering the last question. "Uhh, it's a toss up between ocean blue and mossy green." He gave me a curious look. "Ocean blue…you know in the movie Titanic? The necklace 'The Heart of the Ocean' as soon as I saw the color of the diamond I liked that shade. Plus I _really_ loved the movie and that added to liking that particular color." I looked over at Edward to see a ghost of a smile on his face; he opened his mouth to say something when Ben returned with our drinks. "Are you both ready to order?" The waiter asked taking out his notepad. Edward motioned for me to go first, "I'll have Chicken Parmesan please." I said closing my menu. "I'll have spaghetti please." Edward said while handing our menu's to Ben, "Alright I'll have those right out." He once again took his leave quietly.

"What about the other color?" Edward asked softly, I turned to see his fiery eyes gazing at me. "I…uhh, I can't tell…you?" It came out as a question not a statement.

"And why would that be my beautiful Bella?" He asked leaning on his elbows across the table closer to me with his head resting in his hands. I lowered my eyes as I felt my cheeks heating up under his intense scrutiny. "It's a color a fell in love with when I was little, let's leave it at that for now." I raised my eyes to see him grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Deciding now was the opportunity to maybe get some answers from Edward. I sat up straighter looking Edward dead in the eye,

"Okay Mr. Twenty-Questions, it's my turn."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Well there's Chapter 4 for you lovelies! I was going to include Bella's round of questioning but for some reason this seemed like the right place to stop. **

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I will consider any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	5. I Remember!

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_Deciding now was the opportunity to maybe get some answers from Edward. I sat up straighter looking Edward dead in the eye,_

"_Okay Mr. Twenty-Questions, it's my turn."_

**BPOV**

Edward's smile fell before he could recover his composure, but not before I saw his falter. "What's the matter?" I asked slyly, he seemed like he wanted to squirm in his seat. "Umm…nothing it's just that I would much rather hear about you, then talk about myself."

_Huh, nice save_ I thought to myself.

"Alright, let's start with something easy." I tapped my finger on my chin pretending to really think about it, "What are some of your hobbies?" I could visibly see the relief washing over him, "I like music. I spend some of my time, listening, writing, composing, and playing music." He responded, "You _write _music?" I asked, "That's amazing, saying as to how I can't even _read _a music note." He chuckled, "It's pretty simple, not as hard as people make it sound anyway."

"What are some of your hobbies?" His eyes flicked to mine. I narrowed my eyes at him, "I don't think so, it's my turn for the questions." I replied pointing to myself for emphasis.

"Okay, Music Man, where were you born?" I watched to see his reaction, and to see if he was making the connection as to where I was headed with my questioning.

"I was born in Chicago." He replied easily enough.

_Got you!_

I asked looking down as I played with the sleeve of my shirt. "And, _when _were you born exactly."

When Edward didn't answer, I looked up to see him looking at me with many emotions dancing in his intense green eyes. He looked like he was getting ready to say something when Ben came out with our food.

"Here you are, Chicken Parmesan for the lady, and Spaghetti for the gentleman. Is there anything else I can get for you two?"

Edward replied coolly, "I think this should do it for us, thank you."

I looked over at Edward, who was looking like he had just dodged a bullet…in a way he had.

"Well?" I pressed. Edward reached over and took my hand in his, "I think we should take a break from the questions for now." He kissed my hand, then turned to start eating his food.

We didn't really talk much as we ate, but I kept stealing glances at him, every once in a while he would catch me looking before I could look away. I made several attempts to get Edward to open up about himself, or rather open up about his past. But he would always turn the subject back to me, before I finally gave up trying to be subtle.

Ben came back with the bill, which Edward promptly slipped money into the folder and handed it back to the waiter. "Thank you and keep the change." Ben nodded and bid us a good afternoon.

As we starting walking towards the car Edward's hand brushed the back of mine. I shyly looked up at him and saw that a smile was playing on his lips, as his hand brushed mine again but this time he gentle grabbed my hand in his own. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him give a tentative glance at me, so I squeezed his hand to tell him that I didn't mind.

When we arrived on the passenger side of the Volvo, I turned to look at Edward, to _really _look at him. I tried to find any signs that might tell me something about him, or anything to show the strains of time.

_His hair was still thick and soft in its unruly disarray _I thought as I ran my fingers through it. My eyes traveled down to his eyes, which were clear and vibrant. Moving on to his face, perfect in its apparent youth, no signs of when wrinkles might start to form.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked breaking me out of my inspection.

"You're prefect." I grinned at him.

He gave a breathy laugh, "I think you might be a little backwards, but…" He looked over my head, with a smile tugging at his lips. "Go on." He said dreamily as he waved for me to continue. I giggled and lightly smacked him on the chest.

Then with I newfound burst of confidence I leaned up on my tiptoes, and gave him a tiny kiss just under his jaw.

His eyes snapped back to mine just as I ducked my head, all the confidence gone out the window as quickly as it had come. I felt his finger under my chin forcing me to look at him, and when I finally looked at him I saw that he had fire burning in his eyes.

Next thing I know his lips are on mine as he wraps his arms around my waist holding me to him.

_Like I was planning on running off any time soon_. I slowly moved my hands up to wrap around his back, where I held on tight.

He pushed us up against the Volvo, to where I was pinned between the car and Edward as we kissed hungrily. A small moan escaped me as he starting moving his hands up and down my sides. I pulled back just far enough for us to take a breath before Edward started kissing me again. I started to wonder if he was getting as worked up as I was, because he hadn't made a sound since we starting kissing.

I quickly found my answer when I realized it was poking me in my abdomen. "Get a room!" Someone from the parking lot yelled at us, causing Edward to let out a low groan. "I should probably take you home now." He said in a husky voice as he opened my door for me. As we pulled out of the parking lot I turned to Edward suddenly, "How old are you Edward?"

"Twenty-three." He answered after a moment.

_This is it…the big showdown_.

"How's that possible?" He looked over at me with a confused look. "What do you mean?

"How are you only twenty-three?" I asked turning that way my body was facing him. "Bella," He chuckled uneasily, "You're not making any sense, love."

"That!" I pointed at him, "Don't you remember calling me 'love' before?" We came to a stop sign and Edward looked over at me again, "Umm…yes, I think I said that when we first met?" He replied questioningly.

"NO! You called me 'love' twelve years ago when I was a little girl! But you…you're…you're the same, you haven't changed at all!" I didn't realize I was nearly yelling at him.

"Bella," Edward said calmly, "You realize how crazy that is?" His face controlled as we starting moving again. "I _know _it sounds crazy, but I also know it was you who saved Renee and I from that gunman." I saw Edward's knuckles going white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Why are you pretending that it wasn't you?" I asked quietly.

"It's not hard to pretend to be somewhere I wasn't Bella." He answered.

"I _know _it was you!" I was yelling by now. "You saved me twice, once when I was nine, and again when I was fourteen. I dreamt about you every night for a whole year! I remember you!" I took a shaky breath, looking over at Edward to see him pinching the bridge of his nose; I turned and looked out the window to see we had arrived at my house.

"You have the same eyes, the reddish brown hair, you called me 'love', and you ran your hands through your…" I stopped when I looked over to see his hand stop mid-swipe in his hair, "Hair." I finished as he dropped his hand in his lap.

He looked out the window as he took a deep breath, "Bella…I can't answer your questions." He shook his head and turned to meet my eyes, "I'm sorry." The sadness I saw in his eyes was almost unbearable, but I couldn't back down from this mystery that plagued a good part of my life. Not when the answer was sitting right next to me.

"Well when you're ready to talk to me, give me a call." I got out of the car closing the door harder then necessary. As I started walking up the drive way I heard Edward's quick stride and realized he was following me.

"Bella!" He yelled grabbing my arm and turning me to face him. He latched onto both of my arms, as I looked into his intense, fiery, eyes as he spoke.

"I _WILL NOT _let you go!" He said through gritted teeth, he surprised me by crashing his lips into mine for a searing passionate kiss.

"Then give in." I said breathlessly when Edward pulled away to look at me.

"I can't." He replied, his hands running up and down my arm.

"Then you'll have to find me." I leaned up on my tiptoes giving Edward a kiss on the cheek and turned to open the front door, and went inside closing the door behind me.

When I closed the door, I ran into the kitchen to look out the window just in time to see Edward get in his car and drive away.

I'd been waiting for twelve years, wondering if Edward would return, and I wasn't going to let him go so easily either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Well there's Chapter 5 for you! Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I will consider any suggestions! Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Uhh, Negative JerkFace!

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_When I closed the door, I ran into the kitchen to look out the window just in time to see Edward get in his car and drive away._

_I'd been waiting for twelve years, wondering if Edward would return, and I wasn't going to let him go so easily either._

**BPOV**

I went to go sit on the couch in my living room, it was only a little after two o'clock but I felt ready for bed. I let out a groan when I remembered I was supposed to call Rosalie to tell her how my date went. I really didn't want to talk about it, but the sooner I called the less she would complain later that I didn't talk sooner. _Whoa wrap your head around that one! _I thought to myself as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

"Tell me everything!" Rose answered after the second ring.

_Didn't even bother with the pleasantries, nice._ I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hello Rosalie, I'm great thanks, wonderful weather today isn't it? How are you on this beautiful day?" I responded sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, cut to the chase please." Rose demanded. "Fine," I sighed, "Everything was fine, great actually."

"You're killing me Smalls!" She whined, "Tell me details, please, I'm begging you."

I snickered at her reference and her begging, "Well he picked me up this morning…"

I trailed off when I realized something I should have noticed when he came over, "Uhh, then when I asked him where we were going he said that it was a surprise." I snorted, "Turns out he brought us to this Italian restaurant. Then he made this big deal about opening my doors for me," I took a quick breath, "then Edward kissed me, and then we went inside to eat." I rushed out quickly hoping she didn't really hear what I just said. "Then we talked a little about ourselves…"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" She yelled, "I'm not sure I heard you right, can you repeat that?"

_Yep, she heard me all right!_ I could just imagine the smile spreading on her face right now. So I tried to play stupid to see how far I got. "Yeah, he made this big deal about me opening my own doors, it was weird." I let out a shaky laugh. "I don't think so Bella, you said that he kissed you!" Rose squealed in the phone almost making me wince. "Oh, I thought you were heading in a different direction when you asked." I snickered when I heard her scoff, "Yeah, right Bella."

Rose continued, "Who initiated the kiss?"

I replied, "Well, it was kind of a team effort I guess you could say. He leaned in but the last second he asked if it was 'okay', but instead of answering I closed the distance between us. Kind of like a 90/10 deal." I was really glad that Rose couldn't see my face right now, because I would never live it down from how bad I was blushing. Rose spoke up "What are you doing tomorrow then?" I shrugged even though I knew she couldn't see over the phone, "I don't have anything planned."

_If I didn't make such a big deal out of things I would probably be going out with Edward. But this whole thing WAS a big deal. _

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled breaking me from my thoughts, "I said would you like to Port Angles tomorrow, with Em and I?" _I really don't care for shopping, but I didn't have anything else to do. _"Sure Rose I'll tag along if that's alright." I replied. I really hated feeling like I was intruding on her and Emmett. "Of course it's fine, why would I ask if it wasn't Bella?" She laughed, "We'll swing by and pick you up say around 11:30? Then you can finish telling me about your date!" I couldn't help the smile that came when I heard her clap her hands together. "11:30 sounds good, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Bella." With that she hung up.

I let out a huge sigh and flopped back onto the couch, I was really hoping that I could avoid telling Rose about the end of my date without lying to her. I hated not telling her and Emmett the truth, but I didn't want them thinking I belonged in the loony bin. Well Emmett would probably keep me around just to see what shenanigans I would get into. I decided to kill time by watching TV, as I was flipping through the channels I saw that a House marathon was going on and settled in to watch. A few minutes into the show I started dozing off, until finally I let sleep consume me.

There was a loud crash on the TV that made me wake with a start. I looked at the clock to see that it was 6:40 and decided to make myself something for dinner. I didn't really feel like cooking anything so I just put on a pot of hot water to make ramen noodles. As I waited for the water to boil I checked my cell to see if I had gotten anything.

To my surprise there was one text message that said, _What are you're plans for tomorrow? -E_

I was still mad at Edward for not telling me what the hell's going on so I sent back a snarky reply.

_They don't involve you, jerk-face!! -B. _I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was still curious as to what I was doing.

He answered almost immediately, _:( That's not very polite Bella. –E_

Before I could answer I received another message, _Can you at least tell me where you're going? –E _

I sat there for a second trying to decide what I should tell him, then I remembered what I told Edward earlier and typed back.

_You have to find me, remember? –B_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Well there's Chapter 6! I think this feels like another filler chapter, sorry! Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I will consider any suggestions! **

**I got a really nice review yesterday, and it made me feel AWESOME!! I never imagined what other authors' meant, but it really is great!**

**Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	7. Record Deal

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the song mentioned!**

**Last Time-**

_I sat there for a second trying to decide what I should tell him, then I remembered what I told Edward earlier and typed back._

_You have to find me, remember? –B_

**BPOV**

I didn't receive a response after my last message, but at that moment the kettle started whistling telling me the water was boiling. When the noodles were ready I went back into the living room to watch the marathon that was stilling running while I ate. I watched TV until I started dozing off a while later, when I looked over at the clock and saw that it was about 9:45 I decided to get ready for bed.

_Going to bed at 9:45 I know I'm a loser, _I thought as I was brushing my teeth. When all my nightly duties were done I crawled into bed feeling exhausted even with my nap earlier this evening. Before I fell completely asleep I wanted to know if Edward was not speaking to me after our texting earlier. So I decided to send him a quick message.

_Good night Edward. –B _

He replied back about a minute later, _Sleep well love –E_

I smiled at Edward's sweet words, and quickly succumb to sleep.

_*~__**Dream Flashback**__~*_

_I had just turned fourteen, a couple weeks earlier, and my parents finally decided I was old enough to walk to and from school. The school was only about a ten-minute walk away, but my parents liked to baby me since I was an only child. To my extreme displeasure, it had been snowing for the last couple of days, which meant my worst enemy…ice. I wasn't _super _clumsy, but let's face it I would never be a ballerina. _

_School had finally let out after what seemed like an eternity, I was only a few blocks from home when I pulled my coat tighter around me to try and stay warm. I should have let Charlie drive me but I didn't want to be escorted around in the police cruiser. I heard car tires squealing somewhere behind me, and just assumed that they were stuck in a parking lot by the snow. That is until I realized that the squealing was getting closer and closer, I turned to see what was happening. At that same moment the driver started frantically honking the horn, finally my mind registered that I was in the path of the out of control truck. _

_I turned to try and get out of the way, but as I tried to run my boots slipped on the ice. As I fell backwards, I couldn't get myself righted before my head hit the concrete…hard. I stayed down feeling too dizzy to move, when I saw a bright light that left spots in my eyes. Then I was enveloped _in _the light where I felt strong arms, warm and safe, wrap around me. Then I heard someone hiss, and if I weren't about to lose conscious I probably would have recognized the velvety voice._

"_Shit! Bella hang on!" Then blackness overtook me._

_~~0000~~_

_When I regained consciousness I took in my surroundings and saw that I was in a hospital room. I looked over to see Renee fast asleep in an uncomfortable looking chair, I called out to her._

"_Hey, mom." I croaked my voice parched from non-use. She started to stir, then suddenly sat up with a start, looking around the room with wild eyes. When her gaze landed on me she jumped up out of the chair and was immediately at my side._

"_Bella! Oh my god, how are you feeling? I was worried sick!" She went on frantically touching my face, my arm, to finally taking hold of my hand. _

"_Mom, mom I'm fine, really I'm okay." I reassured her. "What happened?" I asked after a moment. "You don't remember?" She asked whiling rubbing circles on the back of my hand. _

"_I remember a little, but I hit my head when I fell." I groaned when I realized the throbbing pain in the back of my head._

"_You're lucky you weren't killed! The driver was drunk and lost control of his vehicle." She paused, "He was killed when he crashed into the brick building." Then something occurred to me, "Where is the man that brought me in?" I asked looking up at Renee._

"_What man?" She gave me a confused look, "The one that saved me." I pressed._

"_Bella, an ambulance brought you here, someone heard the crash and called 911. There was no man." She finished shaking her head, while giving me a strange look. "How hard did you hit your head?" She asked running her fingers gently through my hair._

"_I must being thinking about one of the EMT's then." I winced when Renee touched a particularly sore spot on my head, "But I'm fine. Where is dad at?" I asked when I realized Charlie wasn't here. "He's at the station contacting the driver's family." Renee said quietly. "You should probably get some rest Bella, help you heal better. I'm going to call your dad to get him a update." With that she kissed my forehead and left shutting the door to my room behind her._

_I let out a sigh when I realized I was pretty tired. I put one arm under my pillow to prop it up a little more, when I felt something against my hand. I found that it was a little sheet of folded paper, and two words were written on the inside in elegant script. _

**Be Safe.**

_I knew right then, that it was _him _that had saved me…yet again._

_~~0000~~_

I woke up the next morning wondering about the dream, _if you could it that, more like a memory _that I had. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 10:12, Rose and Em would be here in a little over in an hour. I stretched and got out of bed to get ready to go for the day. As I was in the shower I took a moment to relax, and think about the dream I had last night. I got out of the shower and got dressed; I went into the kitchen to have a quick breakfast. As I was rinsing out my dishes, I made a realization that almost knocked the wind out of me.

_Where did Edward come from that day the drunk driver almost hit me? _

One moment I was sure to be road kill, and the next I was safely in Edward's arms. I know for a fact that I would have recognized him had I seen him that day. How did he find me at that spot in that particular moment? Where did Edward appear, and then disappear to when I was at the hospital? I had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't happen to walking along when he found Renee and I gun point either.

I growled out loud in my frustration as more and more questions arose. My phone started beeping with an incoming text message bringing me out of my thoughts. I opened my phone to see the text was from Rosalie, _In the driveway._ -R.H.

I grabbed my jacket, wallet and house keys, then ran out and got into the monstrous jeep of Emmett's.

"Hey Bells!" They said in unison,

"Hey guys."

We rode in a comfortable silence for a good portion of the trip, until the song 'We're in Heaven' by DJ Sammy the remix came on the radio. Emmett grinned and reached over to turn up the stereo. "Emmett what are you grinning about?" Rose asked giving him an amused look. I leaned forward from the back seat to see what Emmett was planning on doing. Rose and I sat there for a few seconds and I was about to ask Emmett what the deal was, when he started singing along to the chorus of the song in a loud, breathy, high pitched girl voice.

**Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.**

**And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.**

Rosalie and I were giggling at Emmett's singing and just as the chorus was about to start again he yelled out, "Come on ladies!" And all three of us started singing our hearts out to the song.

**Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.**

**And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.**

**Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you.**

**(We're in heaven.)**

**And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.**

When the song ended, all three of us burst out laughing at our performance. I had tears in the corners' of my eyes, and Rosalie was holding her sides as if trying to hold herself together. Emmett was clapping, as he yelled, "Encore! Encore!" in between his booming laughter.

"We should definitely get a record label going." Emmett said when he had finally calmed his laughter down. I took a moment to see where we were, and was surprised to see that we were pulling into the Port Angles Mall parking lot. Emmett quickly made himself sparse as he excused himself to the video game store. Rose didn't seem to mind for she turned to me and said, "So you were telling me about a kiss that you and Edward shared?"

I groaned hoping she would just let it go, but I suppose she could be prodding around about the end of the date rather then the kiss. "Yeah, Edward wanted to kiss me…so I let him." I hedged.

"Was it a lingering kiss or just a quick peck?" Rose asked as she turned into a clothing store, the first of many I'm sure. "Well, that one was just a short peck." I said before I could stop myself. She stopped what she was doing, and I swear she teleported over to where I'm standing, because I didn't see her cross the aisle.

"What do you mean THAT one?" She squealed taking my arm turning us towards the store exit. I started playing with the hem of my shirt when I answered. "We…uhh, we kissed more then once." I could feel my checks burning.

"Bella! I…wow." She replied, I turned to her and asked. "What's the big deal? We kissed so what?" She turned us towards the food court before responding. "Because Bella, you hardly ever date _anyone _then Edward comes along, and you kiss him on the first date. More then once no less."

I thought about what Rose said as we each bought a bottle of water and went to go find somewhere to sit. "So, give me details! Who kissed who, and how many times!" Rose asked, I couldn't help but snicker at her a little, I know she wasn't trying to pry but it was still kind of funny.

"Let's see," I said thoughtfully, "I think I would have to say it's tied two to two. But Edward's kisses were MUCH more involved than mine were." I told her as I looked around the food court, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Speak of the devil." Rose muttered under her breath, before I could ask anything my breath stopped short when I someone speak.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to kiss and tell?" Edward asked teasingly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Well there's Chapter 7! I heard that song on the radio and thought it would be funny to see Em Daisy singing to it. Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from ANYONE. Give ideas, thoughts, ask questions, requests maybe? I will consider any suggestions! **

**Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	8. Why Bother?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!**

**I would like to shout out to an anonymous reviewer…sorry you didn't get your work done! I know the feeling. ;)**

**And thank you Calamitycgrl for your encouraging words!**

**Last Time-**

"_Speak of the devil." Rose muttered under her breath, before I could ask anything my breath stopped short when I someone speak._

"_Didn't your mother ever teach you not to kiss and tell?" Edward asked teasingly._

**BPOV**

"Oh no." I groaned dropping my head into my arms.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, there Bella." Edward replied sarcastically, taking a seat in the chair next to me. "Hi Rosalie." He greeted her politely with a friendly smile.

"Hey Edward." She answered giving a small smile back.

"Hey hey!" Emmett's voice boomed, "I see you ladies greeted the fella I ran into at the game shop." He said taking a seat next to Rose, giving her a peck on the check. My eyes flicked to Edward to see that he was staring intently at me,

"Yeah, imagine that." I said staring back at him.

"Uhh, yeah, I bumped into Edward at Game Stop and told him I was here with you two. Hell I thought I would have to drag him here before I could to talk him into coming to hang out with us." Emmett finished giving me a weird look.

"Right, dragged him so hard that Edward got here before you did, Em Daisy." I deadpanned; I turned to look at Emmett and Rosalie.

"I stopped by the restroom, but I told Edward to go ahead without me." Emmett looked to Rose for help, "Emmett, I want to get your opinion on some bedroom wear." Rose stated getting up from her chair, pulling Emmett's arm as she got up. "Alright!" He cheered. "Bella we'll give you a call a little to see if you're ready to go." She said throwing away her trash and walking out of the food court.

_Subtle. _I rolled my eyes at those two.

As soon as those guys were out of earshot, I turned to Edward with narrowed eyes. "Did you follow me or something?" He scoffed, "Bella that's a little over the top don't you think?" My jawed dropped, "No it's not. Why else are you here then?" I asked looking around at the other people in the food court.

"It's a mall, I came here to window shop." Edward replied with a shrug, but I wasn't convinced…not by a long shot. "Why didn't you 'window shop' in Forks?" Edward sighed before he answered, "Forks isn't exactly 'Mall of America' now is it?" He said slowly like he was speaking to a child.

I have to admit that was a plausible excuse, but the circumstances being what they are…I didn't believe him.

"Edward," I started slowly, "How did you know where I lived?" I asked looking down while playing with my sleeve.

"What?"

"Edward, I _never_ told you were I lived. Yesterday, you were on my door step like you had been there before…" I trailed off.

"Bella," he began slowly, "If you're going to get this worked up…then you should probably make yourself unlisted in the phonebook." He finished quietly. _You've got to be kidding me! _My eyes snapped up to Edward's, but when I locked eyes with him I noticed there was something strange about them. I squinted my eyes and leaned in a little closer to get a better look at his eyes.

Then I noticed that all around in his vibrant green eyes, gold specks had formed through the green. That's why his eyes seemed strange, because there are flecks of gold showing in them. "What's wrong with your eyes? Are you wearing contacts?" I asked still squinting at him.

"No." He answered lowly. Edward leaned back in his chair with his eyelids clenched shut; he began rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index fingers. "Nothing it's uhh…it's just the fluorescent lighting messing with my eyes."

"I don't even know why I bother, because I know you're going to blatantly _lie _to me!" I yelled, getting up and stomping out of the food court to find Rose and Emmett. _Could things with Edward get any stranger? I mean what the hell was going on with his eyes? I've never seen anyone's eyes react that way to fluorescent lights, who's he trying to kid? _

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to call Rose. _God I hope those guys don't question my behavior earlier when Edward first showed up. It's not like I_ could _lie to them, because I didn't know what was going myself to even lie_ about.

I was slightly surprised when I saw that I had a text message waiting there from Edward. I thought about just erasing it before bothering to read it, but reconsidered. No matter how angry I was I wouldn't flat out ignore him…I don't think. I opened the message and most of my anger subsided upon reading his text.

_I'm sorry I lied, I promise to tell you very soon…the truth about everything. –E_

_God! Why can't I hate him for just five minutes…oh wait maybe it's because I've been waiting for him for twelve years! I couldn't just have him leave again, and this time be for good!_ I scoffed at myself and dialed Rose.

"Hey, if you two want to go bump uglies, you don't have to wait up for us." Rose answered; I could hear Emmett's booming laughter over the phone. "Yeah right Rose," I snorted, "I'm ready to go when you guys are."

"Okay, Emmy and I will meet you at the Jeep in five." She replied once she got Emmett to quiet down.

"Okay sounds good." I said before hanging up, not even waiting for a response.

Once I stepped foot outside I felt like a weight had been removed from my chest. I sucked in a huge breath and let it out with a big sigh. Rose and Emmett were already at the Jeep by the time I got there, I could hear their whispering but when I made my presence known they immediately stopped.

I flopped down into the backseat once I had the door closed behind me. "Oh man, I'm _exhausted_!" I threw my arm over my eyes; I heard Emmett let out a chuckle. "What's so funny there, Em Daisy?" I asked peeking out from under my arm.

He huffed before answering, "Not that name I'll tell you!" he snorted. "I was just thinking both times you were with Edward, you complained of being _exhausted_" He said in a suggestive tone, and Rosalie started giggling.

I shook my head at him, "Oh my god! You guys have no idea!" I said exasperated, and once again Emmett's booming laughter filled the Jeep as we drove home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Chapter 8 complete! Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from ANYONE. Give ideas, thoughts, ask questions, requests maybe? I will consider any suggestions! **

**I got two super nice reviews and I was doing the happy dance for almost half an hour, I'm not joking!**

**Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	9. What's Going on Here?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!**

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing last chapter! I was so excited that I almost couldn't reply to the reviewers.**

**Last Time-**

_I shook my head at him, "Oh my god! You guys have no idea!" I said exasperated, and once again Emmett's booming laughter filled the Jeep as we drove home._

**BPOV**

When Rosalie and Emmett dropped me off at my house I realized that I was starting to get hungry and regretted not eating in Port Angles. I went to the kitchen to find something to make for dinner, but to my disappointment I didn't really have anything besides cup stars, jelly but no bread, and cereal but no milk.

_Great._

I groaned deciding that I needed to go to the grocery store. I collected my wallet and keys again, and went out to my truck. I gazed at my ancient baby thinking about when would be a good idea to get a replacement as I got in the cab and drove to the grocery store.

I made a short list of the things that I needed to pick up on a napkin I'd found in the glove compartment. I walked in the store grabbing a cart on the way in, and headed for the first aisle. I quickly skimmed over the first couple of aisle not finding anything that I needed in them. The next aisle contained cereal, and I decided that I would get some more now then make a second trip back.

I picked up a box of Cocoa Pebbles, and sitting there right next to the box was a bag of similar looking cereal called Cocoa Dino Bites. _Well which one should I buy? Cocoa Dino Bites is the exact same thing for $1.20, whereas Cocoa Pebbles are $2.05. _I was broken out of my thoughts when someone crashed into my cart. Which in turn made it bump into me, almost making me drop the cereal.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" A high-pitched voice shrilled. I turned to look at the girl; she had short black spiky hair, with big blue, looked to be in her early twenties, she had a dainty hand covering her mouth.

"No problem, no permanent damage done." I shrugged in response turning back to my cereal problem.

"I'm sorry…but have we met before?" The girl asked, I turned back to get another look at the short, pixie like girl. "Umm, if we have I don't remember. I'm sorry." I answered while still racking my brain to try and place her.

"Well, I went to Forks High School, I lived here almost my whole life with my parents. My dad, Charlie Swan, was chief of police when he was killed in the line of duty…" I shrugged at the girl.

"Swan?" The girl asked while still looking at me, "Does that make you _Bella _Swan?" She said my name like I was some kind of legend, with a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Uhh, yeah." I gave her a quizzical look.

"Oh, my name's Alice, Alice Cullen. Holy Crap! You see my brother never stopped talking about you since..." She stopped suddenly, "Since he first met you a couple of days ago" She finished slowly, I eyed her suspiciously. _What's going on here?_

"Cullen? You're Edward's sister?" I asked her wide-eyed, they looked nothing alike to be brother and sister.

"Yeah, we're both…uhh…adopted, yeah, adopted." She said carefully while nodding her head. "That's why there are no family resemblance." Alice answered more confidently.

_Strange, how come she acted like she didn't know how to say her and Edward were connected? Well, I suppose being adopted isn't something people like to go around shouting about. And what was she getting ready to say before she stopped herself? _

"I see." I replied giving Alice a small smile in return.

"Yep!" She said popping her 'p', "That's why I feel like I've met you before because Edward never shuts up about you! I must say it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

I could feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment, "Umm, thank you." How do you respond to something like _that?_

Alice looked over her shoulder as if looking for something, "Well I suppose I better be on my way, my husband Jasper is wandering around here somewhere." She sighed looking back at me. "Like I said, it's a pleasure to meet you Bella."

"Same to you Alice." I answered giving her a small wave, and then something occurred to me.

"Hey Alice!" I called after her, "Hey, is it alright if we exchange numbers? I would really like to keep in touch with you, and maybe we could hang out sometime?" I asked nervous all of a sudden.

"Sure! That would great!" Alice squealed, bouncing in her spot as she pulled out her phone and handed it to me, I snickered at her as I gave my phone to her. "Alright, give me a call sometime when you're free." I told her when we exchanged our phones back.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." With that Alice skipped off in another direction.

I turned back to my cart and throwing in the cheaper bag of cereal, and making my way to check out. I didn't really buy everything I needed but this would do for now. When I paid for my items and was walking out to my truck I started thinking to myself again.

_I'm actually looking forward to hanging out with Alice, she seemed like a very interesting person. She like a human ball of energy, I wonder what she does with it all? I found myself getting excited, and wanting to bounce in my spot when Alice started doing it in the store. And maybe, just maybe she can shed a little light on what's going on with Edward, let me in on his secrets. That was the main reason for wanting to exchange numbers, and keeping in touch with Alice. Plus, it would also be nice to hang out with someone else, and not feel so imposing on Rosalie and Emmett. _

Little did I know that talking to Alice would just add to the mystery.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Chapter 9 is done! Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from ANYONE. Give ideas, thoughts, ask questions, requests maybe? I will consider any suggestions! **

**Like I stated at the beginning of the chapter I got the most reviews so far in the last chapter. I was chittery all day long with a big goofy grin on my face! Lol **

**Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	10. I'll Tell You Everything

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!**

**Last Time-**

_Little did I know that talking to Alice would just add to the mystery._

**BPOV**

I pulled into the driveway twenty minutes later, and went to carry in my bag of groceries. As I was trying to unlock the front door I saw that there was a note taped to my doorbell. It was not a note the mailman leaves behind I noticed, because it was folded with haste on a torn piece of lined paper.

"What the?" I spoke aloud as I grabbed the paper and made my way inside. I set my grocery bag on the kitchen table and quickly went to unfold the piece of paper. A shiver went down my spine as I read what was written on the inside.

'_I've been watching you.'_

_What the hell? This wouldn't be something Edward wrote I didn't think. He would not have made the note look so ominous, plus the writing didn't look like his. The note looked like it had been scribbled out quickly, making the words a little hard to read. Whereas compared to Edward's elegant calculated writing. If this was a joke…I wasn't laughing._

I pulled out my cell phone quickly dialing his number, ready to give him the third degree. I was shocked to hear a computer automated voice, "We're sorry, but this number has been disconnected or is no longer in service, please check to." I hung up before hearing the end of the automated message.

_What? How can his number no longer be in service? I've called and text Edward at this number just yesterday, would he get his number changed and not tell me? _I shook my head at the last option; I picked up my phone and called again making absolutely sure that I dialed the number right.

_Yep, my phone says 'Calling Edward' so I know for a fact that I dialed right._

"We're sorry, but this number." I hung up again. I decided that I would try calling Edward again tomorrow, if I got the same message I would try giving Alice a call to see if she knows what the deal is.

I soon fell into an uneasy slumber that night.

~~0000~~

When I awoke the next morning, everything that happened last night came rocketing back into my mind. I glanced over at my alarm clock and was a little surprised to see it was about 11:30; I didn't usually sleep in so late. I picked up my phone getting ready to dial Edward's number again, when my phone started ringing. My jaw dropped as I looked at the caller ID—Edward calling.

"Hello?" I answered skeptically.

"Hi Bella, it's Edward." He answered cheerily.

"Yeah, I know that's what my caller ID said." I answered shortly; I was more then a little frustrated at what was going on with the note, and Edward's number.

"I'm glad to hear you're so eager to hear from me." He replied dryly. "What gives Bella?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry I'm being so hard on you, Edward, but I tried calling you last night." I started, seeing how he would respond.

"You did?" He asked sounding surprised; I could almost imagine him starting to look uncomfortable. "Yeah, I did, and you know what happened when I called? An automated voice told me that your number, _this _number, had been disconnected." I sighed, "I'm just surprised to see you calling me from a number that no longer exists."

He was quiet for a moment, "Not that I'm complaining but what did you call for?" That reminded me of the note from yesterday. "I was calling because there was a note taped to my front door when I got home from the grocery store yesterday. I was calling to confirm that you didn't write it, because it really gave me the creeps."

I heard him suck in a breath, "What did the note say exactly?" He asked in a low voice. "It said _'I've been watching you' _quote, unquote."

"I see, well I didn't write it." He responded, then I remembered Alice, "Oh speaking of the grocery store, your sister ran into me, literally." I let out a giggle when I thought about our encounter.

I heard Edward groan, "Oh man! I bet she said something embarrassing to say about me!" I giggled, "Well she did tell me something interesting." I smiled when I could practically see Edward running a hand through his hair.

He chuckled, "And what did she happen to say, love?" I smiled at the endearing term, "Oh, Alice just told me that you used to be some _crazy _porn star, and a big mama's boy!" I tried to quiet my giggles.

"SHE WHAT?!" He yelled into the phone, which made me explode with laughter.

"Relax Edward, I'm just kidding." I said after I got myself under control, "Man, I wish I could have seen your face when I said that!" I started giggling again.

"Ha Ha, very funny missy!" He said in a teasing tone.

"Ahh, I thought so." I replied back, shrugging my shoulder, and then I remembered what I called for in the first place. "Hey don't think that you can joke your way out of way of answering my earlier question about your phone being disconnected." I realized that every time I asked Edward something, he quickly diverted to another subject.

"I was having a little trouble with my phone, and I took it in to see what the problem was. The tech guys must have disconnected my phone while they were working on it." He answered confidently, but I'm pretty sure that if they were working on his phone that they wouldn't disconnect the number. When anyone called him, they would be put straight through to voicemail.

"I see," I said blankly, "Well, I'm going to let you go Edward, I'm going out to get some lunch."

"How about I take you somewhere?" He asked quickly, "Umm, thanks for the offer, but I'm just going to grab something light." I really didn't want any more questions coming up, which was sure to happen if I met up with him.

"I'll talk to you later Edward." I sighed.

"Okay, see you Bella." He replied.

I got out of bed and decided to get dressed and make a run to McDonald's; I didn't really feel like making anything. Plus I didn't actually get everything I needed from the grocery store.

I decided to send Rose and Emmett an invite, _Hey, you and Em Daisy want to go to McD's? –B_

I quickly got a response from Rose, _Fat Burger disgusts me. –R.H. _I laughed at her reply, grabbing my things, and heading toward the nearest McDonald's.

When I got there, I was relieved to see that Mike wasn't working at the moment. I smiled at the cashier as I walked up to her, "Hi- what can I get for you today?" She asked politely, I opened my mouth to order when I was cut off.

"She isn't ordering anything this time." An all too familiar voice spoke, the girl's eyes about popped out of her head confirming my suspicion…Edward.

I hung my head and groaned, "Ah, man!" I looked up that the cashier and said, "I would like a number twelve, with a large fry and a medium drink please." She nodded and began taking my order, when Edward spoke up again. "Cancel that, we won't be eating here today." He said firmly while closing the distance between us.

I clapped my hand over my eyes, "Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked while rubbing my face, he ignored me and walked up to the cashier. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but please cancel her order." As he was speaking, I began to gesture to the girl who looked over Edward's shoulder, at me.

I made a going around motion with my finger and mouthed 'I'm going to come through drive through.' Edward must have noticed the girl looking at me because he turned to look at me. When I realized he was turning around, I turned to a random passerby pointing out the window, "You just go that way, then take a left, and you'll find it in no time." I smiled and nodded, as the person looked at me like I was crazy, and quickly hurried away. I turned back to Edward, and gave him a big cheeky grin.

He had a huge smirk on his face as he spoke to the cashier without breaking eye contact with me, "No order, and we're _not _going through drive up." He turned and politely said, "Thank you and have a wonderful day."

And like the mature adult I was, I stuck my tongue out at Edward. He had on a smug smile as he began to walk towards me.

"Come on Bella, let's go." He spoke suddenly, while holding out his hand for me to take. "How did you know I was here?" I asked without so much as looking at his extended hand. He dropped his hand to his side before answering, "A little birdie told me you were here."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Is that a fact now? Well I have a little birdie for you…" Edward cut me off when he suddenly grabbed my arm, "Bella come with me…now." He said staring at me with intense eyes. "Why should I?" I asked tilting my chin up at him.

He used his other hand to grab my other arm as he jerked me up against his body. His eyes held fire in them; I was stunned when his lips crashed into mine as he held me tighter to him.

He quickly pulled back looking at me again, "Because I'm going to tell you the truth about everything." He answered softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Chapter 10 is complete! I think things are starting to set in motion…I'm hoping! I was thinking about having a lemon next chapter? Tell me what you think, since the rating is M I wanted to do something.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, your kind words really help me out when writing this story. And some of you may not know it but I actually get ideas from some of your reviews! **

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from ANYONE. Give ideas, thoughts, ask questions, requests maybe? I will consider any suggestions! **

**Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	11. No Cell Service?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!**

**AN: I just wanted to give a warning that this is the chapter that got the 'M' rating! **

**Last Time-**

_He quickly pulled back looking at me again, "Because I'm going to tell you the truth about everything." He answered softly._

**BPOV**

I immediately gave in, "Well, it's about time!" I muttered as I pushed past Edward towards the exit. When I was outside I saw that his silver Volvo was parked next to my ancient truck.

I turned to Edward, "So to my house I take it?"

"Yes." He answered as he opened my door for me. I rolled my eyes at him, and I heard him give a quiet chuckle.

"Be safe, love."

With that he closed my door and went around to get in his own car. I think I made it home in record time, but Edward arrived almost the same time I did. Edward was there to open my door for me and extended his hand to help my down. When I made it safely to the ground, neither of us made a move to let go of the others' hand. I only let go when I had to get my house keys out of my pocket to unlock the front door. I stepped in first motioning for Edward to head into the living room, as I closed and locked the front door.

When I made my way into the living room I saw Edward sitting tensely on the couch, running his hand through his bronze locks. I went over and took a seat next to him, I began running my hand over his back to help him calm down.

He sighed, "Oh Bella, where to start?" He groaned.

"How about why are you the same after twelve years?" I suggested.

I saw Edward looking at me from the corner of his eye then he gave out a low chuckle. "You're going to think I'm a lunatic." He said shaking his head as he got up from the couch.

"Try me." I responded confidently.

He ran his hand through his hair again as he spoke, "I'm an…An-Angel, Bella." He finished uncertainly, as he dropped his hand to his side with a dull thud. I sat in a stunned silence, staring at Edward wide eyed.

"An Angel, like…" I asked trailing off in a breathy voice.

"Yeah, I'm an Angel from Heaven." He nodded, "That's why I still look the same way I did, when you first saw me twelve years ago. But as you have seen with my eyes, if I stay on Earth for too long my Angel side starts to show through."

"Are you my Guardian Angel then?" I asked staring at the ground.

"No, not officially anyways. My family says I became your Angel, when I saved you from that gunman." I snapped my eyes up to him, "Your family…family like Alice?"

Edward nodded his head slightly, "Yes, Alice is an Angel, like me. Alice is what we would call a 'Seer' she saw a threatening presence coming into contact with you that evening. That's why she was at the grocery store the same time you were, she was checking to make sure you were safe. She didn't see anything suspicious, and then you called saying that someone left a note on your door." He spoke lowly.

_I remember that she was looking around as if searching for someone I guess that's why. _

"Yeah, what was the deal with your cell number?" I asked suddenly, he chuckled lightly. "Ahh, no cell service in Heaven." He shrugged awkwardly, I gave an uneasy laugh, which was a little on the hysterical side. "No cell serv…ahh" I couldn't even finish as I let out another shaky laugh.

For once Edward got back to the topic at hand. "My family try to use Alice's visions to help save people from traumatic experiences that would cripple them physically and/or emotionally. One day Alice had a vision of a little girl getting raped…and it absolutely ruined the girl, crushed the beautiful woman she would become. " As Edward spoke he walked back and kneeled in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"That little girl was you." He whispered, "I saw Alice's vision of you, and I couldn't let that happen, or anything for that matter." He kissed my knuckles on both hands. "So I asked Alice to watch out for your future and let me know what was happening. She's the reason I was able to find you, with the gunman, the drunk driver, where you lived or whenever you went somewhere with your friends."

"So why did you come back this time? Is it because of who ever wrote the note?" I asked looking at our interlocked fingers.

He shook his head, "No, the whole note thing is a coincidence that happened luckily while I'm here. No, I came…" He stopped himself as he used his finger to make me look into his burning eyes, "I came back because of you Bella…I love you, I always have." He dropped his head and pulled his hands away from mine, but remained kneeling in front of me.

"Edward, I…" But he cut me off before I could finish, "Bella I made a promise to look out for you and stick by your side…" He trailed off while dropping his face into his hands.

I was surprised at myself at how well I seemed to be taking this all in stride. I began to run my fingers through his hair gently, but he didn't seem to be able to relax any. He started speaking again but his voice was muffled because of his hands.

"I have to go back…even when I finally find someone special."

I took my hand away from his hair and placed both of my hands on his wrists. I leaned forward and started placing small kisses on Edward's forehead and the sides of his face, while gently pulling his hands away. When I got his hands far enough away I started to pepper kisses on his neck, chin, and mouth. After a moment he started to respond by kissing back, and gently twisting his wrists out of my grasp.

We continued kissing as Edward leaned forward pushing me back against the couch as his hands began rubbing up and down my sides. I tangled my fingers in his soft hair at times giving him a gentle pull, which would make him elicit a quiet moan. I pulled away for a moment to regain my breath. But Edward started a trail of butterfly kisses on my neck, when I let out a small moan I arched my back to get closer to Edward.

He quickly picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist instinctually as he carried us to my bedroom, and shut the door behind him with his foot. He gently laid me on the bed, and carefully settled himself over me, using his arms to keep his body weight off of me.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he slowly leaned down to lightly lick my bottom lip, asking permission for entrance. I happily obliged as our tongues fought for dominance, I relished in his sweet taste. I made quick work of the t-shirt Edward was wearing a tossed it away somewhere.

I dragged my fingers down his back, then came around to drag them up his abs and chest, he broke away from our kiss as he dropped his face into the crook of my neck as he let out a deep groan, when my fingers made their way over his taunt stomach, his hips bucked wildly into mine.

"Edward!" I moaned a little louder as I arched my back into him again. Edward's arm snaked under my back to hold me closer to him, as his hips bucked into mine again.

Edward quickly took off my shirt and bra kissing his way up my stomach as he did so. When he released me from his arms when he too tossed away my clothing. "Perfect." He said just before he started to gently nibble and suck on my breasts' equally while softly kneading the other. I latched my fingers into this hair and pulled him up so I could taste him again, when he ground into me again I could feel hard erection through our jeans.

"Edward, I want you." I breathed as I desperately tried to undo his pants, but he pushed my hands away. When I gave him a confused look, he chuckled.

"Ladies first, Swan." I huffed in response and tried to go for his button and zipper again. He grabbed both of my hands in one of his and held them above my head, like handcuffs. He lightly ran a finger from his free hand from my neck to the waistband of my jeans. The tickling sensation made me squirm and try unsuccessfully pull my hands from his.

"Not fair Edward!" I whined hoping he would easily give in, but he only chuckled in response.

Edward quickly undid the button and zipper, but went agonizingly slow when he started to pull my jeans off. I tried squirming my way out of them to speed things up, but Edward caught on to my plan, and threw his leg over mine so that he was straddling me.

"Patience love, patience." He murmured as he finally pulled my jeans off. I leaned up to place small kisses Edward's neck and chin, and then he finally released my hands as he started running his hands over my sides and stomach. I slowly reached down and started to unfasten his pants, and push them as far down as I could reach. He wriggled out of them as they fell on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Now the only thing between us, were his boxers and my thin panties. His hand made its way down my stomach and started playing with the elastic band, "Are you absolutely sure?" He asked, even in the throes of passion he would deny himself pleasure if I didn't want him. I couldn't really form a coherent thought so I just nodded to him, and Edward easily pulled them down and off.

He leaned back on his knees for a moment staring at me with his intense, passion filled eyes. I nodded at him again, "It's okay Edward." I whispered to reassure him, with that he quickly removed his boxers, and carefully settled himself between my legs. I could feel his tip right at my entrance, and he started to pepper my face with kisses as he slowly entered me.

I let out a loud moan when he was fully inside, which causes Edward to hold shock still. "Are you okay?" He asked in a strained, husky voice, I could feel he was trying desperately to hold still and not start moving.

I smiled and gave him a deep kiss, "I'm fine." Just to show Edward I really was okay, I started to rock my hips against him.

That was all the incentive he needed as he slowly pulled back a bit and thrust back in, making me dig my fingers into his back. I pushed my hips into Edward as he was thrusting in, causing him to drop his forehead onto my shoulder. When Edward pulled almost all the way out, I whimpered at the loss, then he pushed back into me harder then before, and I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep him inside me.

It almost sounded like Edward growled, "Bella, feel so…good, tight." He grunted as he placed his hands firmly on my waist as he rocked into me. My eyes were clenched shut at the moment; I didn't even know how he was coherent enough to speak.

I could feel that I was getting close, and tried to tell Edward so. "Edward…almost…Ed…" I panted, which caused Edward to thrust harder with each word I tried to say. I couldn't get the whole thing out, but Edward didn't need to hear everything. He pulled back as far as my locked legs would let him and he thrust in at a slightly different angle hitting my sweet spot and sending me over the edge.

As my walls clamped down around Edward, I felt him twitch inside me and he quickly followed me into oblivion. He thrust a couple more times to milk our organisms before he collapsed on me completely exhausted. I welcomed his weight, as I brushed the hair away from his sweaty forehead. Soon he pulled out and rolled beside me, pulling my back up against his chest. Edward reached over to grab a blanket to cover us up with, and then he wrapped his arm securely around my stomach.

Something occurred to me, and for some reason I needed to ask Edward.

"Hey Edward?" I murmured.

"Yes, love." He replied quietly.

"Are Angel's allowed to 'do the deed' aren't you suppose to pure and innocent or something?" I asked while drawing circles on his arm. He let out a breathy laugh, but didn't respond.

"Edward?" he hummed in response, "I've always loved you too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: There's Chapter 11 for you! This is my **_**very first lemon ever!**_** This whole STORY is a first ever for me.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, your kind words really help me out when writing this story. **

**Tell me what you think; I LOVE to hearing from readers. Give ideas, thoughts, ask questions, requests maybe? I will consider any suggestions! I have been replying to reviews because I want everyone to know that I read and appreciate them.**

**Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	12. So Stupid!

**Thank you SO MUCH to **_**EVERYONE**_** who has reviewed, your kind words really help me out when writing this story. **

**I would like to give another special shout out to ****Calamitycgrl****; your words never cease to make me smile!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

"_Are Angel's allowed to 'do the deed' aren't you suppose to pure and innocent or something?" I asked while drawing circles on his arm. He let out a breathy laugh, but didn't respond._

"_Edward?" he hummed in response, "I've always loved you too."_

**BPOV**

The next morning I work up due to the sunlight streaming through the window. I stretched feeling exceptionally well, then last night's events flashed back through my mind, and smiled to myself. I turned to look over at where Edward was laying, and was startled to see he was not there beside me. I scrambled to an upright position holding the sheets to my chest, and that's when I saw the note laying on the pillow Edward used last night.

_My beautiful Bella, I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, but I have to meet up with Alice for a bit. I'm looking forward to seeing you later today. Love, Edward._

I smiled as I read Edward's elegant script, mostly the way he signed the letter.

_Love_

I couldn't help the dopey grin that spread even further over my face. I quickly got up to shower; when I got dressed I went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. I replayed everything that Edward revealed to me last night over as I rinsed out my bowl, and set it out to dry.

Later this afternoon I wanted to give Edward a call to see what he was up to, in reality I just wanted an excuse to talk to him.

_Man I'm pathetic! _I rolled my eyes at myself.

I sat there trying to figure out a game plan to call Edward and make it sound like there was an actual reason for calling him. Finally I just decided that I would tell him that I kind of missed not seeing him this morning.

What could I expect when I find out that the mysterious man whom I've secretly loved a better portion of my life, tells me he loves me too? Of course not seeing him would seem more horrific then it really was.

I decided that it would be better to wait for Edward to get a hold of me instead. To pass the time, I grabbed my keys and wallet before I went out, and got in my truck to head to the grocery store. I didn't get even close to half the things on the list I made on my first trip, so I thought now was a perfect time to finish shopping.

When I got to the store I saw that it was unusually busy, so I parked further away then I normally do next to a black van. I went directly to the aisles that held the supplies I wanted, not bothering to go to the aisles that held nothing of importance. As I made my way to check out, I was looking at the magazines when I accidentally crashed into someone in front of me.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." I quickly apologized, turning to look innocent bystander that I nearly mowed down. He turned to look at me, and when he did, a sly grin spread across his face.

"I will only accept your apology, if you will tell me your name." He chuckled to himself for a moment, I felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Umm…" I hesitated, and then he put his hands up as if in surrender, "I was only kidding, I will be fine I assure you."

For some reason I felt relief wash through me, "I really am sorry, I need to pay attention to where I'm going." I quickly averted my eyes from the stranger's prying eyes.

"Well I forgive you this time. My name is James by the way." He said while making his way toward the exit.

"Bella." I answered he nodded, smiling at me over his shoulder as he left the store.

I paid for my groceries and made my way to my truck with my bags, tossing them in the bed when I got there. I went over to the driver's side when I heard a voice behind me. I turned and to my distress it was James, he stood next to the van that I had to park next to.

"You didn't have to tell me your name Isabella Swan, for I already knew what it was." James chuckled darkly, "Oh what would Angel Boy do if he finds that you're missing, I wonder? The girl he's tried so desperately to keep alive and unharmed." He sneered as he moved closer to me, I didn't even have time to move before James grabbed me and shoved me into the awaiting van.

Inside the van, there was a woman in the back who quickly grabbed me and placed duct tape over my mouth, as I struggled against her. But, she was _strong_, almost unnaturally so. "Make sure no sees her, Victoria!" James barked as he climbed into the driver seat, and quickly sped out of the parking lot.

_How did James already know what my name was before I told him? Where were these two strangers taking me, and what did they even _want _from me? How did he already know Edward, and more importantly, how did James seem to know that Edward was an Angel? _

The woman, Victoria, dug her nails painfully into my shoulder, as she used her other hand to twist one of my wrists at a cruel and unnatural angle, until I stopped uselessly trying to struggle free from my captor.

It was right at this moment that I remembered what Edward told me yesterday. Alice was at the store because she saw something threatening, but instead I got the note.

_God, I'm so stupid! I should have waited for Edward to go anywhere right now with everything that was happening. Or at least told him I was leaving the house, and heading for the grocery store._

I tried to fight back the tears as I thought about what would happen to me. I silently prayed that Edward would somehow find me, and come to my rescue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: There's Chapter 12 for you! Tell me what you think; I LOVE to hearing from readers. I have been replying to reviews because I want everyone to know that I read and appreciate them.**

**Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	13. Not Your Fault

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED MY STORY!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_God, I'm so stupid! I should have waited for Edward to go anywhere right now with everything that was happening. Or at least told him I was leaving the house, and heading for the grocery store._

_I tried to fight back the tears as I thought about what would happen to me. I silently prayed that Edward would somehow find me, and come to my rescue._

**BPOV**

I willed away my tears to prove that I could be strong in front of my captors. I had faith in Edward and that he would come for me, like all the times before.

James had been driving for about twenty minutes before he finally came to a stop, the woman, Victoria, kept me bound in the back. When James opened the side door, I blinked and squinted my eyes at the sudden sunlight directly on my face.

It took me a moment to realize that he was speaking, "How long do you think it will take for the Seer to find us and tell Angel Boy?" He sneered when he mentioned Alice and Edward. "Not long enough." Victoria muttered as she pushed me out of the back of the van. James chuckled quietly at her comment, "Just long enough to get my message across." He led us to the door of an abandon building; I had long ago realized that fighting the woman would be more painful, then helpful.

I studied James profile for a moment, trying to figure out his vendetta against Edward. I gave up after a moment, figuring that whatever happened, happen between Edward and him before me. I was just a pawn in James and Victoria's plans. When he had the door opened, Victoria roughly shoved me through the door and into a dimly lit hallway. There were several doors that we past before she halted us before the last door on the left side of the hallway.

Victoria threw open the door and pushed me inside the dark room. I stumbled around before I was able to balance myself, when I did I turned towards my two kidnappers. I was a little surprised to see that only Victoria stood in the doorway.

"What do you want with me?" I tried to make my voice sound strong, but it came out sounding uncertain. I was stunned into silence when her hand landed sharply across my right cheek.

"_I _don't want anything to do with you." She sneered, "This isn't my fight, but I will follow James anywhere." Before I could find my voice to say anything more, James walked into the room.

"That's right Bella, this between me and Edward." He spoke lowly, as he narrowed his eyes at me. "I can only imagine, that you're wondering why?" I just stared blankly at him, unsure if I should speak. "It's quite simple actually," He laughed humorlessly, "Because when Edward saved _you, my _father was killed."

I locked eyes with him and was stunned to see that his eyes held truth in them.

"What are you talking about? How would Edward saving me have anything to do with your father?" I asked disbelievingly.

Instead of answering me, James turned to Victoria, "Go and get everything we're going to need…time is running out." He said quietly, Victoria nodded and silently left us alone. He stood motionless as she quickly walked out of sight, before turning his attention back to me.

"I can't really say it was _your _fault, you're just kind of caught in the middle. But, then again, I suppose if you didn't have a beauty beyond your age at the time, my father might still be alive." He said slowly as he walked into the room towards me, with a faraway look in his eyes. I slowly stepped away from him as he was moving forward. I couldn't even pretend that I knew what he was talking about, but I though it better to keep my mouth shut.

"A nine year old girl shouldn't tempt a grown man the way you did." He said lowly as he finally raised his eyes to look at me.

It was then I realized what James was talking about, the night the gunman came into the store twelve years ago. The night Edward first showed up and saved Renee and I.

"My father was…unstable," he continued as he shook his head, "All the same, it was _you_ that sent him over the edge, and it was _you_ that Edward fell in love with and compelled him to be there…to kill my father." When he finished, Victoria came into the room then, carrying a medium sized box.

"Ahh…thank you Vicky." He quickly turned to her and took the box from her arms. He placed the box on the floor, and reached in a pulled out a set of silver handcuffs. He clicked them open and turned back to me with a cruel smile on his face.

"What would Angel Boy do?" He repeated his earlier question to himself as he stood in front of me before I realized he had moved. He painfully grabbed my wrists and snapped the cuffs on unmercifully tight. James then took the chain connecting the cuffs together and hooked them on a hook that had already been placed in the wall above me.

Immediately my arms started to burn at being bound together over my head. I tried to move my wrists around to relieve the ache a little but stopped when the sides of the cuffs started to break my skin and I felt blood trickle down my arms.

"That's right Isabella, it's pointless to fight." James chuckled evilly, as he reached down into the box again. I couldn't see what he had grabbed because he had his back to me, but a sly grinned formed across Victoria's face. James turned to face me again moving his hands behind his back effectively keeping whatever he had hidden behind him. I started to squirm again as he moved closer to me, jerking my wrists this way and that I could feel more blood dribble down my arms.

"Like I said…pointless." James tsked shaking his head at me, "No worries though, because Edward _will _come." He smiled as he brought his hands out from behind his back, revealing that he had been holding a knife. He started running the knife down my arms and ending on my stomach, then making his way up again.

"Angel Boy _will _come" James repeated as he nodded his head. As he spoke he dragged the knife harder across my shoulder, easily drawing blood in its wake. I jerked harder against the handcuffs, and then my right wrist gave a sickening pop, and I immediately felt nauseous. This caused James to give out a barking laugh, "See what happens when you try to fight, Isabella? Vicky, is everything set up yet?" He asked as he stared at me.

I couldn't bear to meet his eyes, so I looked over his shoulder at the doorway, but was surprised to see that Victoria was gone. James must have realized too, when she didn't answer him, so he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Vicky?"

Silence.

"VICTORIA?" James yelled as he turned and starting walking towards the door. He walked up to the threshold, and when he leaned out to look in the hallway he started to speak.

"What in the…" But he was cut off when someone charged through the door and collided into him. There was a flurry of motion and I caught a glimpse of bronze hair I knew instantly who it was.

_Edward!_

I couldn't quite focus on what was going on, but I could hear the struggle as the fight ensued. Edward was able to launch James across the small room, before James quickly got to his feet and charged Edward, slamming him against the wall. "You could kill my father, because he was weak. But you can't kill me!" James spat angrily.

"I wasn't planning on it!" Edward ground out.

Edward shoved James back just enough to get away from the wall, and then flipped James over his back and slammed him into the ground.

It took me a moment to get everything into focus, then I did I saw something spectacular.

Edward was stood tall over a subdued James, with grand grey-feathered wings stretched out proudly from his back.

Just then I saw a blonde hair man drag in Victoria, as she struggled against his hold. "Are you okay with her, Jasper?" Edward asked his companion. "I've got her." He replied simply.

"Carlisle! Can you come and take of this?" Edward yelled towards the doorway, just then another blonde hair man, presumably this Carlisle, walked in. "Yes, Edward I will take care of the situation." He answered coolly, as he grabbed James and dragged him out of the room, with Jasper close behind with Victoria.

"I knew you would come Edward." I whispered to him, I started feeling exhausted from struggling against my handcuffs and the whole ordeal in general.

"Bella! Its okay I'm here now, are you okay love? He asked as he quickly undid the handcuffs from my wrists and began to gently rub my hands. "Nothing serious, just some cuts, and I think I might have broken my wrist though." I winced when he touched my right hand. I thought I heard him growl but I couldn't be sure.

Just then the man called Carlisle walked back in by himself. "Carlisle, I think she has a broken wrist, a deep cut on her shoulder, and minor cuts on both of her wrists." Edward listed off as the other man stepped closer and kneeled down in front of me.

"Let us see here." Carlisle said softly, has he gently prodded around my injuries. "This is going to feel strange Bella, maybe a little uncomfortable." He murmured as he firmly moved his hands over my wrist, I winced once again when he touched my wrist.

His hands were warm as they traveled over my skin; it was then I seemed to feel my broken bone moving around. I realized then what he was doing, as the fractured bone moved back in its rightful place, and mending there. His hands quickly moved to the cut on my shoulder, and I felt a tickling sensation as he quickly repaired the skin, and doing the same with the cuts on my wrists.

I looked down in awe at where the cuts were just moments before and touched the skin that had been mended together perfectly, not even leaving a scar behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: There's Chapter 13! I think it's safe to say that there is probably only TWO CHAPTER LEFT! **

**I have pictures on my profile, of what I was thinking of when I was explaining Edward's wings and of him standing over James!**

**Tell me what you think; I LOVE to hearing from readers. I have been replying to reviews because I want everyone to know that I read and appreciate them.**

**Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	14. Going Home

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED MY STORY!**

**I think there will only be one chapter left after this one! ****That's right the next chapter will probably be the last one for this story!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I looked down in awe at where the cuts were just moments before and touched the skin that had been mended together perfectly, not even leaving a scar behind._

**BPOV**

"Thanks." I mumbled still a little awestruck at what I had just witnessed.

"It's my pleasure." Carlisle whispered back, as he slowly stood and backed away for Edward to come to my side. Edward took my wrists into his hands and giving them a gentle kiss, where the cuts used to be.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Carlisle, my 'adoptive father' he gave me direction when I was lost within myself," He spoke with adoration in his voice, "Carlisle this is my Bella." I blushed at Edward's possessiveness, as I looked up at Carlisle.

He stuck out his hand for me to take, but I moved to hug him with all of the strength that I had left in my arms. "Thank you…for _everything_." I said into Carlisle's shoulder, I wanted to tell him, thanks for healing me, and for bring Edward to me.

If one thought about it, it was because of Carlisle that Edward was even in the position to save me all those years ago. Edward said that his family tried to use Alice's gift to help people, well if Carlisle didn't make this so, certain aspects of my life could have been incredibly different.

Carlisle gently wrapped his arms around me, "Thank _you, _Bella." He whispered so softly I almost didn't hear him. But, before I could ask him what he meant, someone behind us cleared their throat.

Edward spoke up then, "Bella there's someone else I would like you meet."

I turned out of Carlisle's arms and to Edward again. Standing in the doorway was and the man Edward called, Jasper.

But when I looked at him, I noticed that his eyes, even though were looking my direction, had a far away look to them. "Jasper, this is Bella. Bella, my brother, Jasper." Edward spoke as he placed his hand on my lower back to lead us over to Jasper.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella." He answered; I noticed that his voice was tinged with a bit of a southern accent.

"The pleasure is mine." I said as I went to stick out my hand, I saw that Jasper didn't make a move to grasp it. A small gasp escaped before I could stop it, and I felt my heart sink.

_He's blind!_

_I thought when you got to heaven one was made whole again. All the stuff people would small mindedly call 'defects' were fixed._

I heard him chuckle quietly when I looked up to his face again, there was a big happy smile on his gentle face.

"Yes, I'm a blind Angel," Jasper said while nodding his head, "I could feel your emotions plummet just now, so I know you figured it out." He answered before I could look questioningly to Edward.

Carlisle spoke up then, "I'm still trying to figure out a way to make it to where Jasper can see again, but I need a little bit longer still." He finished scratching the back of his neck.

"What did you mean you 'feel' my emotions?" I asked curiously, Jasper slowly rubbed his hands together before he answered. "Alice is here." Sure enough a moment later the little energetic pixie Angel, bounced into the room and into Jasper's awaiting arms.

Jasper turned back to the room, and addressed my question. "Well since I've been blind for most of my life, I started to somehow _feel _the emotions of people around me. When I arrived in heaven, my sight could have possibly been restored. But not having my sight doesn't make me _not_ whole." He shrugged then, "So I declined, at the time it wasn't a big deal, my emotion detecting became much more enhanced to where I can locate and figure out who I am around." Jasper paused for a moment before continuing, "But then I met Alice here," Jasper took this moment to pull her into his side, "Now I'm hoping Carlisle can fix it for me."

Alice took this moment to pipe in, "Yeah, that way he can see that I'm a hideous mutant she-beast!" She giggled as she teasingly nudged Jasper's side with her shoulder, while throwing a wink at me.

Carlisle, Edward, and I all joined in laughing with Alice, when Jasper broke in.

"That's not possible." He responded, shaking his head turning his face down to Alice, with a small smile on his lips.

"And how would you know that?" Giggled Alice, as she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss Jasper just under his chin.

Jasper reached down to gently hold Alice's face in his hand, as his thumb rubbed lightly over her cheek. "Because someone like you, would have a face…that matches her heart." He replied softly.

I felt tears instantly prick my eyes as I looked on at the couple in front of me. I turned to Edward then and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He put his hands on my waist to hold me against him, "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for love?" He smiled down at me.

"Thank you for staying by my side all these years, and for being so amazing." I whispered to him, and he chuckled lightly before he leaned down to plant a kiss on my forehead, before he pulled back.

The next moment shattered our little bubble when Carlisle cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"Edward, I'm afraid the four of us have to start getting ready to go, it's time for us to return now." He said softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: There's Chapter 14! Like I mentioned at the top, I think the next chapter will be the ending to ****Green Eyed Angel.**

**P.S. The beginning of the next chapter will be in Edward's point of view, and then it will switch back to Bella's! Just to give a heads up.**

**Tell me what you think; I LOVE to hearing from readers. I have been replying to reviews because I want everyone to know that I read and appreciate them.**

**Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	15. Weekend Pass!

**I want to give everyone a heads up that there will be a brief stint outside the Pearly Gates, with Saint Peter. I'm not a religious person, so I don't know very much about all the Saints, and I don't want to offend anyone for having it in my story. It's just a small part of my story (Which IS NOT meant to be religious!) that I had in my head since the very beginning. **

**Without further ado…on to the LAST CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_The next moment shattered our little bubble when Carlisle cleared his throat before he began to speak. _

"_Edward, I'm afraid the four of us have to start getting ready to go, it's time for us to return now." He said softly._

**EPOV**

"Already?" I pouted as I pulled Bella closer to me. I heard Bella give a watery laugh, so I placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'm afraid so son," Carlisle replied as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "All of our business has been taken care of here." He squeezed my shoulder before walking over to Alice and Jasper.

"What? What do you mean taken care of?" Bella squeaked as she turned out of my arms to face Carlisle.

Carlisle gave her a gentle smile before replying. "Bella, your safe n…"

"But I may not be a couple months from now!" She cut him off with her desperate plea. "I could step out in front of a bus or something." She said giving a weak laugh; I started slowly rubbing her arms to calm her down a bit.

Carlisle shook his head, "You won't. You're will be safe for the rest of your life, we have made sure that no harm shall befall you." He answered patiently.

Bella asked in a whisper, "So what does that mean?" She had her eyes glued to the ground, waiting for her answer.

Finally Alice spoke up then, "It means…you won't be seeing us anymore Bella." Alice stepped forward and wrapped Bella in a fierce hug. Bella tightly wrapped her arms around Alice's shoulders as she started to cry. Jasper came over to them when they finally let go of each other, and gently patted Bella's back.

"I feel honored to have finally met you, Bella. Twelve years of helping to watch over you, it feels kind of like I'm talking to a famous person." He gave her a happy grin, and Bella wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"I think it's me that should be honored, having a family of Angels looking out for me. How many other people can say that?" Bella spoke as tears slid down her beautiful face.

When Jasper pulled back from her embrace he said softly, "There is _nothing_ I would have rather done during that time of protecting you." He stepped back, and Carlisle moved up in his spot opening his arms to Bella.

When she walked into his hug, he murmured, "Don't worry, you will be just fine Bella."

She sniffed as she let out a watery giggle, "Well, I'm guessing you haven't witnessed my clumsiness then." Carlisle chuckled as he patted her back, then he turned out the door.

"I guess it's my turn." I said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Bella wailed, "But I don't want to you to leave!" She put a death grip on my shoulders, as if trying to force me to stay. "I love you and I want you to stay…with me." She sobbed into my chest.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her small figure, burying my face in her hair. "If only I could, but something like this isn't my decision to make love." I murmured into her hair. "But I finished what I was sent to do here."

"Which was?" She asked into my shirt.

"To help you _live, _Bella." I answered drawing circles on her back.

She scoffed, "What are you talking about?"

I pulled back a little to look at her, "Before I came into your life you were content to eat fast food and live through your friends lives. That's not why I saved you, when you were a little girl. Yes, the main factor being that I fell in love with you, but also, that way you could _live _the happy life you're supposed to have."

I pulled back further to look at my Bella's beautiful face, "God, I love you so much!" I said before kissing her with as much passion that I had in my body.

I pulled away after a moment, "I have to go now Bella." I said quietly, I wished with all of my being that I could stay here with her. "Alice called Rosalie and Emmett on your behalf, they should be here in a couple of minutes to get you." I placed another kiss on her forehead and made my way out into the hallway.

The entrance/exit door was open revealing the outside light. As I approached the door, a tunnel of light appeared, like the clouds opened up to let the sunlight through in that one little area. I sucked in a breath, and quickly exhaled as I stepped into the veil of light.

I instantly felt myself being pulled upward; I couldn't even call this paradise home anymore, because my home would forever be where ever Bella was.

I was caught by surprise when I was stopped outside of the Pearly Gates. I looked around for Saint Peter and saw him walking towards me shaking his head.

"Peter what's going on? Why am I being stopped here?" I asked when he was standing in front of me.

"I've been asked for a special request," He responded quietly, "I'm afraid I can't let you in Edward."

"A special request? Is this some sort of joke?" I asked confusedly.

"No Edward this is no joking matter." A hard voice answered instead.

_Aro_.

I turned to face him, but was surprised yet again when I saw that not only were Aro, Marcus, and Caius, were here, but my family as well. "What's going on here?" I asked bewildered that my family was also present.

Aro spoke up again, "In light of recent events, it seems that a decision needs to be passed about you, Edward Cullen." He finished looking me directly in the eye.

"With all due respect Aro, but what recent events?" I was beyond confused because no one was really answering my questions, just causing more.

"Your recent…_interactions _with one human girl, Isabella Swan?" Marcus prompted from behind Aro.

"My interactions?" I shook my head.

"That is why we think it fitting," Aro continued ignoring me still, "To award Mr. Edward Cullen, as chance to continue his human life. An honor, he so rightly deserves." Aro finished with a smile, and the next thing I know everyone is clapping, and whistling.

"So you mean?" I could barely hold in my excitement, I still confused at what was going on, but this announcement was crystal clear; _I'm going home to Bella._

"Bella was your salvation as well, that is why we allowed you to continue your stay on Earth." Marcus spoke, "To find life in each other." He finished letting a smile grace his face.

I stepped forward to shake the three men's hands, giving my sincerest gratitude. "Thank you all _so _much, I can't possibly tell you how ecstatic I am." I said while shaking each hand in turn.

"You deserve it Edward." Caius murmured when I was standing in front of him.

"Congratulations, Edward!" Peter came over to shake my hand; "I suppose I'll see you again in sixty years or so!" He chuckled, as he stuck out his hand.

I took it and replied; "Well I guess I can honestly say, I hope I don't see you again soon!" Peter patted my back, as he laughed loudly.

"Take care Edward, and good luck to you." With that he turned and walked away.

I finally turned to my family, when everybody else excused themselves.

I went to each member of my family, each one giving their congratulations and their best wishes for me. I hugged Carlisle and Esme, whispering my thanks for letting me into their adoptive family. I turned to Jasper next, wishing him well as I shook his hand, after a moment I pulled him into a hug as well. Lastly, I turned to Alice; she had tears streaming down her face, much like Esme.

I walked up to Alice, and before I could say anything, she hit my shoulder. "God, sometimes I hate you so much!" She said through her sobs, "Like now for making me cry!"

I chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm really going to miss you Edward." She cried into my shirt.

"I couldn't have done it without you Alice." I whispered to her.

With that I turned and walked away from the only real family I have ever known.

~~~~0000~~~~

**BPOV**

Rose and Emmett showed up a few minutes after Edward left. When they took in my apparent state, they quickly asked what happened. I wasn't sure what I should tell them, without giving up too much of Edward. I still wasn't ready to tell them about him.

I just told them I didn't feel like talking about it right now and asked if we could go home. I didn't even register, being put in the jeep or the ride to their house. I was just stepping out of Emmett's jeep, when the clouds parted and what seemed like a tunnel of light came through at the end of their driveway.

I squinted my eyes at the sudden light, I heard Rose mutter something about the sun, and I turned to say something to her but stopped.

"Bella." A heartbreaking familiar voice called.

I turned back to where I heard my name being called, and gasped when I saw Edward stumble out of the light.

"Edward!" I yelled as I ran over to him.

He chuckled, holding his arms out with his palms face up, "Can you believe it? I got a weekend pass…for the rest of my life!"

He finished just as he caught me jumping into his awaiting open arms. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and kissed him for all I was worth.

"Now what in the hell is going on here?" Emmett boomed as he and Rose slowly made their way down to us.

I pulled back from our kiss, and turned to look over my shoulder at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Well, Em Daisy, I guess it's about time I told you guys about my Green Eyed Angel."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: There's Chapter 15! The final chapter for ****Green Eyed Angel.**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with this story and I from the very beginning…even when I was unsure of what was going on.**

**A super special thanks to:**

**Calamitycgrl**

**Catbratty**

**Clancy119**

**I really hope everyone liked the final chapter, and enjoyed the story overall! This will be the last time I ask you for this story…**

**Please review! Thank you all so much for reading.**


End file.
